lovecomessoftlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Davis
Clark Davis Clark Nathan Davis was born in the 1800's. He was first married to Ellen and they had daughter Missie. Shortly after Ellen passed from an unknown illness. Just shy of Missie's second birthday, Clark remarried to Marty Claridge, a woman who was widowed just the day before. Together they have raised Missie, Marty's son Clare (from her previous marriage) and their own children - Arnie, Ellie, Luke, and Belinda; along with adopted daughters Nandry and Clae Larson. Love Comes Softly Clark is first introduced to Marty upon the death of her first husband, Clem. He proposed a marriage of sorts to give Marty a place to live for the winter, and to give his young daughter a mother. He also agreed to pay for Marty's ticket home in the Spring, if she wished. It wasn't long before Clark learned Marty was in the mothering way, soon to be expecting her first child from previous marriage to now deceased husband. Claridge "Clare" Luke Davis is soon born to the couple. Love's Enduring Promise Three years after their marriage or which neither expected to fall in love. Clark and Marty welcome their first child together, Arnold "Arnie" Joseph. Not long after they take in neighboring children Nandry and Clae Larson after their mother Tina dies and their father Jedd wants to move out west. Marty had promised their mother she would care for the girls and Clark did what he could to keep Marty's promise. Three years after Arnie was born, Clark and Marty welcomed daughter Elvira "Ellie", and another three years they welcomed second son Luke. Love's Long Journey Clark is not in this book, as it's based around newlyweds Willie and Missie LaHaye. Love's Abiding Joy It's Marty's 45th birthday and Clark surprises her with tickets to go out west to visit Willie and Missie, and their grandsons Nathan and Josiah. They are only to be out west two weeks when Clark has an accident while helping a couple of young boys in a collapsed mine. Their stay is prolonged well into the new year when Clark does not get better. His leg had been crushed and it was looking more and more like they would lose him when they are saved by a neighboring doctor. Clark loses his leg, but not his life. Clark and Marty return home in the Spring. Love's Unending Legacy Clark and Marty have just returned home from being out west for along a full year. Son Clare has married and son Arnie is courting. Clark becomes worried about Marty when it seems she is becoming ill and isn't getting better. Everyone is relieved and excited when they discover Marty is pregnant once again. It's not long before Clark and Marty welcome daughter Belinda May, who was named by older sister Ellie after it had been Ellie who delivered the child in the middle of a wintry night. Love's Unfolding Dream It's been eleven years and Clark must come to terms with youngest child Belinda wanting to become a nurse. Over the course of five years Clark and Marty watch their daughter become more involved with medicine as she helps older brother, Doctor Luke, doing house calls. Meanwhile Clark and Marty are also caring for granddaughter Melissa Joy (daughter of Willie and Missie) who wants to become a teacher and must get more education then she can get in the west. She is with the family two years before going further east for a year, then returns for a while before returning home in the west. Love Takes Wing Clark and Marty must soon say goodbye to youngest daughter Belinda after an elderly woman by the name of Virginia Stafford-Smyth comes to their small town after a stroke. Belinda is the one to nurse her back to health and becomes close to the older woman. Clark and Marty say goodbye to their daughter when she decides to move to Boston with Mrs. Stafford-Smyth to continue to care for the elderly woman. Love Finds a Home This book is mostly about Belinda living in Boston three years later, but there is one part of which Belinda returns home for six weeks to see her family while Mrs. Stafford-Smyth is away in New York with a friend. When Mrs. Stafford-Smyth passes away, it's another year before Belinda returns home for good. Clark and Marty welcome her with open arms. Movie Adaptations In the movies Clark is played by Dale Midkiff, and by Wes Brown in the prequels.